The Lederhosen
by Heather Wolf
Summary: There was a bet....and a costume....and two silly people....


**Note/Disclaimer:OK this is my first fic. It's total crack, inspired by too much sugar and fangirlishness. Also, It's a total crock LOL. It was inspired but stuff happening on Twitter. I think that's all I have to say. I won't post a lot or often and comments are welcoe Nothing against Jared or Genevieve and no offense meant. Now enjoy. And yes, I'm an idiot, I know! Humorous, Jared/Gen....I think that's it. Enjoy! (or hate)**

* * *

  


The Lederhosen

It was very dark in the warehouse. And cold. It was always cold here. But it didn't matter. He was a man with a mission, dead set on reaching his goal. What was that goal you ask? _Steal Jensen's lederhosen costume!_

Jared slowly made his way through the prop warehouse over to the wardrobe area. He almost jumped when he passed one of the huge old mirrors they used and caught the shadow that was his reflection. But he only just pushed his mane of hair out of his eyes and continued on. He could see the racks where they still had the costumes from the last few episodes hanging up. He could see the slutty cheerleader costume from one episode and the "groovy threads" from another hanging on different racks. And there, somewhere in between, he would find his prize…

* * *

"Hey, handsome!" A voice called out behind him. Jared turned to see his girlfriend Gen coming through the door of his house. He was in the kitchen making cocoa and a fire was roaring in the living room to stave off the cold of the day. A big grin lit up his face, and he leaned in and gave her a deep kiss as she approached.

"Hi, baby. How are you on this _lovely_ day?" he asked, grinning down at her. It was about 20 degrees outside and snowing heavily. Gen just laughed and smiled.

"Oh I am _wonderful_ dah-ling," she cracked, pulling of her giant padded coat. "I was thinking of putting on my bikini and going tanning later," she said sarcastically. Jared laughed at her and watched her pull off her boots.

"Oh, you remember that little bet we made?" he asked teasingly as he walked towards her. He handed her a cup of cocoa and she took a sip.

"Mmm, warm. Yeah, I do. Are you finally gonna wuss out on it?"

"No, I did it." Gen nearly spat out her next sip of cocoa. Jared threw back his head and roared with laughter at the expression on her face.

"You actually did it?" she asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"How?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Jared replied cheekily.

"Oh, really?"

"Mm-hmm, really." Gen set down her cup on a nearby table and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close to him.

"I bet I could get it out of you," she said seductively.

"Mmm. You could try," Jared said in a soft voice and smiled a little. Taking this as a cue, Gen leaned in and kissed him passionately. They held the kiss for a moment and she pulled back.

"You gonna tell me now, or should I start torturing you?" She chuckled at her own joke.

"How about both?" Jared gave her a wicked grin. "But part of the torture will be my doing since I won."

"Ok, you have seriously got to tell me how you did it. Did you just walk in and flash those pearly whites and everyone melted and gave you what you wanted?"

"Huh. I didn't even think of that. No, actually I did something that was very Sam-worthy if I do say so myself." Gen laughed at the matter of fact tone in his voice and look on his face. She stepped back and perched on the edge of the table to listen to the rest. "I used my secret ninja skills of lock picking." They both burst out laughing at this declaration.

"At least you know how to pick a lock now. In case you lock yourself out of the house," Gen teased him.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Jared huffed playfully at her. "No, but seriously. They taught me and Jensen how to pick locks for the show so it was easy. I just picked the locks on the doors, snuck into the warehouse, and into wardrobe. It was right there with the other costumes." He shrugged like it was nothing. Even though he _had _almost gotten caught by the guard on his way out.

"You make it sound so easy. What are you, the super ninja cat burglar or something?"

"Or something. Now, I won. You have to keep you end of the deal." He grinned mischievously at Gen. "It's on the bed in my room."

"Oh, come on Jare! It was a joke! You're not really going to make me wear that thing are you?" She pouted at him.

"Yes, I am. And don't worry, you won't be wearing it long," he said in a husky voice as he reached out and pulled her towards him. "At least, not if I have anything to say about it." He kissed her once more. Hands roaming her body. "Now, go on you sore loser." He turned her around pushed her out of the kitchen playfully…

* * *

"Oh, my God, this is _ridiculous_!" Gen said coming out of the bedroom in Jensen's lederhosen costume from the Monster Movie episode. Jared took one look at her and roared with laughter. The costume was obviously too big for her and she looked positively perturbed at having to wear it. "Oh shut up!" She said and glared at him.

"Well you just _had_ to bet me I couldn't get the outfit." Gen groaned.

"Yeah, but me having to wear it? That just cruel. Ah! Hey!" she yelped as a camera flash went off from his phone. "Give me that!"

"I don't think so," Jared chuckled.

"I will _kill_ you, seriously."

"No you won't."

"Try me." He looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. He looked back at his phone.

"I'm gonna send it to Jensen."

"NO!" Gen screamed and tackled him, and the phone went flying through the air. Jared was laughing the whole time. He never _really_ meant to do it. He was just teasing her. "That is so not funny!" she huffed at him.

"Well…..yeah, it kinda was. And now I have you exactly where I want you…"

FIN


End file.
